


Steve my beloved

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft, No Angst, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Technoblade brings home Steve
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Steve my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I loved it too much to not write it

It was a calm night, nothing really happening or needing to be done. Phil was able to sit in front of the fireplace and rest instead of worrying about trying to protect the house. Ranboo was visiting with Tubbo in Snowchester, and Technoblade was out doing something that he probably didn't need to know the details of, leaving the entire house to him. Yes, this was some alone time he needed, and he sat quietly, preening his feathers.

And then Technoblade burst through the door.

Startled, Phil jumped up and faced the door, and Techno's eyes widened.

"Phil-! I, uh, wasn't expecting you to still be up, being old and all aha–" He stumbled out.

Phil's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I be–". He cut himself off when he saw what Techno was holding.

"Oh my gods. Why. Do you have. A polar bear cub."

"I promise I have an explanation for this." Techno said quickly, setting the cub down gently before standing back up. 

Phil snorted, crossing his arms and sitting back down. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Okay, so, basically, I'm out doing, uh,  _ things _ , and then suddenly there he is. I don't go near him or mess with him because, duh, he's a bear, and I turn around to head back here because I was done anyway. I get maybe halfway back here and I hear something following me. So I turn around, and there he is! He'd apparently followed me the whole way. There weren't even any other polar bears around. It was just him. Anyways, so I stop and I'm about to y'know tell him to stop when he walks right up to me and headbutts my leg."

"And that's why you brought him back?" Phil asked, grinning.

"Oh no, of course not. He did something else. So I'm watching him headbutt my leg, and I squat down to look him in the face,  _ and he just stares at me. _ Right in the eyes. We had a moment–Phil stop laughing! Let me finish! So anyways, we're staring at each other when chat starts going crazy, calling him cute and saying how he's all alone and we should bring him back. So I did, and here he is." 

Phil looked over to where the cub was still exploring its new environment, sniffing around. Eventually he bumped into Phil's leg and then stared up at him, assessing the new person. He had to admit, the cub was kinda cute. 

"So you have a polar bear now?"

"Yes."

"Wait, please tell me you haven't named it because–"

"I named him on the way back."

Phil sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "–because then you get attached. Alright, what's his name?"

"Steve."

Phil hummed, looking down at Steve, who was now trying to roll around in the feathers Phil had yet to pick up from his preening. Techno walked over and picked him up and Steve immediately let out a little grumble and put a small paw on his nose.

"So I guess there's no way we're putting Steve back out into the wild?"

"Steve is now my emotional support bear. If he does, I will surely die as well." Techno deadpanned from behind Steve's paw.

Phil nodded. This might as well happen, if he was being completely honest.

"Okay, I know this is me going into dad mode, but you do realize what all you'll have to do to take care of him."

"Phil, if I can keep a hundred dogs alive and healthy, I think I can handle one polar bear." He held Steve up to his face. Steve in response licked his nose, and Techno grinned. 

Phil thought about bringing up the fact that several of his dogs had died when him and Ranboo went to a woodland mansion, but decided against it. Instead he just shook his head, reaching a hand out to pet Steve's head.

"Well, I guess we have a polar bear now."

  
  


…

  
  


It was maybe an hour later when Ranboo finally trudged inside, shaking the snow off of him. Phil was finishing up with his feathers, and Techno sat off to the side reading. Both looked up and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Ranboo looked tired so they we're going to bother him with conversation. Said half enderman plopped himself down on the other end of the couch from techno, closing his eyes. The room continued in silence when Ranboo suddenly shot up, staring at the small white bundle at Phil's feet.

"Is that a polar bear!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
